Pour un thé à la menthe
by Fenicina
Summary: Quand Gabriel décide que le Thé à la mente chasse le passé


**Pour un thé à la Menthe**

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-__huitième__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Menthe__._

* * *

Reyes passa la mains sur son visage. Il était presque cinq heure du matin. Et il n'était plus très sur de la date. Une fois avoir renvoyer Jesse et Genji dans leur chambre apres la mission, il ne se dirigea vers ses quartier, ou il retira lentement les pièce de son armures pour les ranger soigneusement et glissa sous une douche plus que méritée, après s'être laver, il resta quelque minutes à laisser couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau sombre, ses doigts parcourant les nouvelle cicatrise qu'il avait récolter. Il finit par sortir et coupa sa barbe qui avait amplement profiter de ses semaine de mission pour le défiguré. Une fois ceci fait et une tenue propre enfiler, il sortie de la salle de bain,et malgré sa fatigue clairement visible dans ses trait, il se dirigea non pas vers son lit tentateur mais vers un des salon que comporter le bâtiment et se laissa tomber dans un des canapé. Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de s'empêcher de sombrer et grogna contre les faible veilleuse qui éclairait la pièce.  
Juste quelques minutes à tenir et il céderait à la fatigue qui irradiait ses muscles. Mais il devait tenir encore quelque minutes.  
Ce fut la dernière pensé réfléchit qu'il eut, car il s'endormit comme une masse, probablement aider par le confort des énormes coussin du canapé. Cela faisait presque 2 semaines qu'il était partie en planque, et trois jours que l'intervention avait était valider par Jack. La mission avait été longue et laborieuse. Et le velours du canapé était bien plus confortable que le lit ridicule de la planque. Aussi, il fallait rajouter à cela, la douce sérénité d'être enfin dans un lieu protéger ce qui rendit son sommeil profond.

Du moins jusqu'à qu'une voix stridente et que de petit bras parvienne à le faire tomber du canapé, dans un réflexe purement militaire du au réveil brusque il saisit une des mains et fit une clés de bras. Heureusement pour la petite fille, sa voix lui était suffisamment familière pour qu'il la relâche sa prise avant de lui faire réellement mal et qu'il l'attire contre son torse, son bonnet lui tombant toujours à moitié sur ses yeux.

« _umm_ ! _ḫāla_ Gabriel est réveillé ! » cria la petite fille en essayant d'échaper au grande patte de Gabriel qui finit par la relâcher.

« Fariha ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le réveiller ! On ne réveille pas les gens qui rentre de mission ! Même quand on est content de les revoir ! Et si oncle Gabriel avait été blessé, hein ? Et que tu lui avait fait mal ? Et si il t'avait fait mal en se réveillant trop brusquement ?! » Gronda la mère en s'accroupissant au niveaux de sa fille pour la gronder.

Gabriel observa la scène avec un petit sourire désolé, surtout quand la petite fille se tourna vers lui, les yeux brûlant de larmes « Je t'ai pas fait mal, hein _ḫāla_ ? » dit-elle en venant se serrer contre le torse de Gabriel qui resta quelque instant figé avant de serrer l'enfant contre son cœur.  
« Bien sur que non, niña, c'est pas la petite bête qui vas faire du mal à la grosse. » il frotta ses épaule frêles « Mais je t'ai pas fais mal moi? Tu sais que j'ai de mauvais réflexe si tu me réveil brusquement »

« Non, tu m'as pas fais mal » dit l'enfant un peut plus calmement vue le ton grave de Gabriel. « Mais maintenant que tu es réveiller, on vas pouvoir prendre le déjeuner tous ensemble comme d'habitude! » claironna finalement la fillette, coupant cour à ce moment de sérieux et faisant sourire les deux adultes.

Elle s'éloigna vers la table préparé par sa mère. Ana s'approcha de Gabriel et tendit sa mains pour aider le latino, toujours assis au pied du canapé- a se redresser. Aide qu'il accepta volontiers avant de s'étirer et de bailler.  
Ana profita de cette nouvelle proximité pour murmurer à son oreille « tu aurais dut te reposer, elle aurait supporter d'attendre quelque heures. »

« Et tu sais que c'est une tradition entre elle est moi. Je suis rentré assez tôt... Je voulait en profiter. »

Leur œil se rencontrèrent, provoquant une étincelle de complicité et d'autre chose qu'aucun des deux ne voulut comprendre. C'était trop risquer de se poser la question maintenant.

« Bien sur. Vient t'asseoir, je vais faire du Thé » Décida de couper court Ana, se détournant pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Je préfère un café indiqua Gabriel, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Le Commandant viens s'asseoir en face de la petit fille à la peau sombre et, quand elle lui demanda, lui raconta sa glorieuse mission, enrobant tout cela dans un conte bien plus reluisant que la réalité. Ana revient avec deux tasse au doux fumet de menthe.

« Je croyait que j'avais dit du café » fit remarqué Gabriel.  
« Et tu dois te coucher, tu tombe de sommeil. Et ce n'est pas un café qui va rattraper presque trois semaine de manque de sommeil » fit remarque la snipeuse.  
Gabriel sentie malgré lui son sourire s'agrandir. Cette remarque, elle la lui faisait à chaque retour de mission, et lui il continuer de faire semblant, bien trop fier pour admettre qu'aucun café ne lui aurait plus plus que son fameux thé à la menthe.  
Il laissa son esprit vagabonder en écoutant cette petite fille qui ne savait rien de ses véritables origines raconter ses dernière aventures au QG, les yeux brillant d'une affections sincère.

Certain disait que seuls les amours interdits résister au temps. Et Gabriel était presque certain qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. A croire que son cœur ne laissait naître des sentiments que quand il sentait quelque chose d'interdit. Ou peut être qu'il n'aimait que quand le seul moyen de consommer cet amour s'embrasait du regard ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Overwatch interdisait les sentiments, c'était lui même qui avait imposer cette règles sans se douter un seul instant que cela se condamnait ainsi à n'être qu'un oncle de plus pour sa propre fille.

La petite , inconsciente des pensés bien compliqué des deux adultes, râla qu'ils n'écoutaient rien de son histoire, les arrachant au regret et au passé pour les attiré dans le présent vivant et réel. Gabriel se leva et viens saisir la petite par les cheville pour la porter sans difficulté jusqu'à qu'elle abandonne ses accusation pour ne plus faire que rire contre lui.

Le sourire sur les lèvre d'Ana se fit bien plus franche, et Gabriel décida que le thé à la menthe chasser toutes les amertumes que les choix qui l'avait amener la lui faisait ressentir.


End file.
